V Card
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: "Okay, I give up," Santana sighed, staring at the piece of paper that was decorated with the letter V, crudely drawn in red crayon. "What is it?"   Brittany giggled. "Don't you get it, 'Tana? It's my V-card!" Freshman Brittana. Cute and sweet.


**A/N: **Okay, I should really be posting the next chapter on Little Wonders (the prompt fic with child New Directions I'm writing), but I've had writer's block and then this one-shot came to me, which finally ended my writer's block. So I'll hopefully update my other story soon.  
>Anyway, this is my first shot at Brittana. I hope it's okay!<p>

* * *

><p>"Santana, I have something special for you!" fifteen-ear-old Brittany Pierce chirped enthusiastically one day after school in freshman year as she bounded over to her best friend, Santana Lopez. The blond girl skipped to a stop in front of her friend's locker, her Cheerio skirt swishing against her thighs and drawing Santana's eyes down towards the expanse of smooth, pale flesh stretched across lean muscle. Suddenly a piece of paper was shoved in front of her eyes, thankfully obstructing her view of the other girl's legs, before her thoughts became too dirty for school.<p>

Santana Lopez gently took the offered paper – plain white and folded with no writings or (more common in Brittany's case) drawings on the front to give her a clue as to what was inside or what this was all about. Maybe Brittany had just really wanted to give Santana a piece of paper? This was Brittany, after all, and though she wasn't as dumb as most people thought, she certainly was quirky and random. And while some found it to be annoying, Santana found it absolutely endearing, like almost everything else about the girl. And she only said 'almost' everything else because the things that weren't endearing about Brittany were the things that were _sexy_, like her pouty lips, or how smoldering her baby blue eyes could be, or her long, lean dancer's legs that seemed to go on for miles….

'_Wait, bad thoughts, Santana! We're at school, with Brittany! Focus on the paper; you can think about Brittany's fantastic body later tonight.'_

Santana listened to her more rational inner voice and focused her attention back on the blank piece of paper that still made no sense. Her gaze flicked from Brittany's smiling, excited face, to the paper, and back again. What the…?

"Okay, I give up," she sighed. "What is it?"

Brittany bit her lip as if to keep from squealing and bounced up and down in place – Santana had to almost physically force herself to stop staring at what the bouncing was doing to Brittany's breasts. "Open it," she urged. "You'll see!"

Obediently, Santana opened the folded paper to reveal… a large letter 'V' drawn in fat red crayon, surrounded by pink hearts, flowers, and smiley faces, with a cat drawn in the corner for good measure.

Okay, this still made no sense. Santana furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows in concentration; she was certain she could figure this out. It was April 16th, a Thursday – so, nothing special about the date. No holidays were coming up any time soon. Santana's birthday was in January and Brittany's was in March, so they'd both already passed. School wouldn't be out for almost two more months. Their friend anniversary (which Brittany had always been adamant about celebrating) wasn't until September. Brittany's cats' birthdays were both in October….

She couldn't think of anything.

"Um… thank you, Britt," she said unsurely. "This is… very sweet of you."

Brittany's smile fell. "You don't want it?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"No, of course I do!" Santana rushed to assure her friend. "I love anything you give me. And I've, uh, been needing some paper."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together and poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth, then understanding lit up her face. Immediately, the girl broke into an amused grin. "You don't get it, do you, 'Tana?"

"No, I really don't," Santana admitted.

"It's my V-card!" the ditzy blond announced cheerfully. Santana's eyes flew wide open and she nearly started choking.

"W-what do you mean, Britt?" she managed to ask.

Brittany's innocent smile never left her lips. "I'm giving you my V-card, 'Tana."

"Brittany, do you even know what that means?" Santana demanded, because there had to be some explanation for this. Wild, crazy dreams just don't come true out of the blue.

"Of course I know what it means. My mom said that your V-card is something super special that you can only give away once, to one person. And she said that when I do give my V-card to someone, I need to give it to someone special to me. And you're more special to me than anyone else in the world, San." Santana's heart started beating erratically in her chest. She'd always wanted Brittany to say something like that, if not quite in the current context, and hearing it was doing a serious number on her health and sanity.

Brittany, oblivious to Santana's reaction, reached out and took the… _V-card_ from the Latina's limp hand, holding it over her own heart. "After my mom said that, I knew you were the only person I could give my V-card to. I didn't know what it was supposed to look like, and I searched on the internet but I couldn't find any good pictures, just a bunch of porn – I think my computer has the flu again. Anyway, I did my best without knowing what it was supposed to look like, so… Santana, do you want my V-card?" She held the paper back out to Santana, a genuine offer.

"Oh, Brittany," Santana whispered. "I'd love to take your V-card," Brittany didn't need to know just _how_ much Santana would love to, "but… I can't."

Tears immediately welled in Brittany's eyes, and her arms dropped to her sides. "W-why not, San? Aren't I special to you, too?"

"Brittany," Santana said seriously, grabbing Brittany's free hand with her own and linking their pinkies, "you are more special to me than you could ever know. I've never met someone that I… that I loved so much."

"I love you, too, San," Brittany said softly, and Santana's heart almost stopped at the words, even though she knew they weren't met in the same way her own were. "You're my best friend. So why don't you want my V-card?"

"Brittany, honey, we're too young."

Brittany cocked her head, her light blond ponytail swinging behind her. "There's an age limit on V-cards? Is it like the drinking age limit? Because we've never listened to that rule."

Santana chuckled bitterly. "No, sweetie, it's different. But we're still too young."

Santana had actually lost her virginity months ago to a senior on the hockey team. It wasn't something she was proud of, and she had threatened to chop the boy's dick off and shove it down his throat to choke him to death if he ever told anyone. But just because she had lost her V-card so young, didn't mean she was going to let Brittany do the same. She knew how naïve and trusting Brittany was, and a lot of people would want to take advantage of that; that worry was why she almost always insisted that they do double dates, and why she went all Lima Heights Adjacent on the boys that tried to do anything more than make out with Brittany. She wanted to protect the innocent girl from the more intimate side of relationships for as long as she could.

"But… then… when _can_ I give you my V-card?" the blond asked.

Santana pursed her lips in thought, because she couldn't find an answer to that question that she wasn't clearly biased either for or against. But then an idea occurred to her. Gently, she took the V-card out of Brittany's hand, and held it up so the other girl could see. "I'll save it," she promised. "And when we're old enough, I promise I'll take your V-card." The answer seemed to satisfy Brittany, so with that Santana folded up the paper and slipped it into her bra (it's not like there were any pockets on the Cheerios uniform).

Chances were Brittany would forget by the time she found out what giving up her V-card really meant, but if for some reason she hadn't forgotten by then and still wanted Santana to have it when she knew what it really was, then Santana would be happy to oblige. She loved Brittany, and it was better that the sweet girl lose her virginity to someone who cared about her and could make it a wonderful experience, rather than some walking STD who wouldn't care about how Brittany felt during. She deserved more than what Santana had gotten.

"Can I have your V-card, too, when we're older, Santana?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Of course, sweetie," Santana said, because even though she hated lying to Brittany, she couldn't very well tell her she had no V-card to give. Brittany would be crushed, and Santana just couldn't do that to her. Besides, she'd always wished her first had been Brittany, anyway, and at least this way she could pretend.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany said sincerely, hugging her best friend.

Santana breathed in deep, filling her nose with Brittany's flowery, sweet scent. "I love you, too, Britt-Britt," she whispered back. "I love you more than you know."

~O~O~

Later that night, as Santana was getting undressed before bed, a small, folded up piece of paper fluttered from her bra and onto the floor. It took her a second to figure out what it was; she'd completely forgotten about putting Brittany's card there earlier. With slow, reverent movements, Santana sat down on the carpeted floor and unfolded the piece of paper, the V-card that Brittany had promised to _her_. She stared at it until tears welled in her eyes, then hugged the rumpled paper to her bare chest, right above her heart.

Whether or not she would ever get Brittany's real V-card, whether or not she would even ever get the chance to kiss Brittany, did not worry her at the moment. She was simply touched by the gesture, and overcome with her oft-repressed love for her best friend. A girl as sweet and loving as Brittany had no right to exist in the world, because she made everyone else seem like horrible devils in comparison, but Santana would thank God till her last day standing that He had let one of His angels come down to Earth.

Santana smoothed the note down over her leg, before pulling a nondescript box out from under her bed and lifting the lid. Inside the box were various pictures and mementos of her and Brittany's many years of friendship. She set the V-card in a place of honor on the very top, the bright V baring itself proudly for all to see. She smiled once more at the card before replacing the lid and sliding the box back under her bed.

Santana finished her nighttime routine and fell asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow, a soft smile on her face. If she had stayed up just a few minutes longer, she would have seen the text Brittany sent her that night instead of the next morning, and she wouldn't have been so groggy and maybe she wouldn't have accidentally deleted it (she wished she could have kept it and read it over and over and over again). But it was okay, because the words would remain forever engraved in her memory:

'_Hey, Tana. My mom told me what giving someone your V-card really means. I still want you to have mine. Sweet dreams. Love you. –B'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **So, what did you think? Again, first shot at Brittana, so go easy on me.


End file.
